<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ballad of Daniel Nolan by oldglobe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320334">The Ballad of Daniel Nolan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldglobe/pseuds/oldglobe'>oldglobe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldglobe/pseuds/oldglobe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories following and surrounding Daniel Nolan. *not named Neal<br/>(Robin is not dead, the BS with Zelena being Marian never happened and neither did Season 7.)<br/>Storyline requests are welcomed for this series!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills &amp; Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Blood Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Word had spread quickly. Surprisingly not spilling from Snow's mouth but from David's. He had let it slip out of frustration to Robin that Saturday afternoon fishing at the docks and the former outlaw then made mention of it to Regina. She was livid. She loved that boy dearly like he was her own but this rebellious streak needed to be wrangled in. It was more than your usual teenage antics of staying out late or being caught at the movies trying to see a film underage... no, Daniel was becoming almost out of control. He use to be such a quiet child, how Regina imagined David must have been. He got some of his looks from his father, perhaps the chin, but the rest of him and his smarts came from his mother. As he got older it looked like he had also inherited her wild temperament as well but only on overdrive. For a while Snow and David were able to keep up but with this last outburst he had gone too far... now the boy had magic at his disposal.</p><p>Right before noon the following day, there was a knock on the front door of the Charming residence as the Mayor entered. They're front door was unlocked practically all the time. Anyone who wanted to stop by and visit was more than welcomed to. Snow would throw cookies in the oven or whisk up tea and lemonade before you could turn down the offer. Those were just the kind of people they were. Good, kind hearted people who lived on the edge of town. They were closer to Emma out there and not much further from Regina, not to mention they had all the space they could have wanted with plenty of land. With a five bedroom farmhouse everyone expected there to be more children for the couple and lord knows they tried but it seemed fate had different plans for the pair of them.</p><p><strong>"It's me!"</strong> She called out as she closed the door behind her.</p><p><strong>"I'm in the kitchen!"</strong> It was Snow. She was mostly likely pulling a cake out the oven, some how sensing she'd have a visitor at that exact moment.</p><p>Regina makes her way down the hall, coming around the corner with an empty tupperware container. <strong>"Been meaning to return this to you."</strong></p><p>It wasn't a cake but rather a custard she was making. <strong>"That's mine?" </strong>When she reached for the container Regina was able to partially see the burn above her left wrist that had been mentioned to her by her husband. She'd be sure to heal that later.</p><p><strong>"I think it is."</strong> It wasn't that she just needed an excuse to drop by. She knew she didn't and Snow would have been quick to remind her of it but she still felt like she needed one for <em>this</em> particular visit. <strong>"Maybe it's for Emma?"</strong> She shrugs her shoulders. <strong>"Well, it's your problem to figure out now."</strong> That gets a small smirk out Snow along with a quick glance.</p><p>
  <strong>"You staying for lunch?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>"That's why I'm here. I'd like to take Daniel to lunch with me."</b>
</p><p>Snow cracks two eggs into a bowl with a not so too amused look on her face. <b>"I don't think right now is a good time, Regina. He's currently serving what David is referring to as a '</b><strong><em>life sentence</em></strong><b>'."</b> She begins to whisk the eggs, allowing some of her frustrations out. <strong>"Maybe next weekend."</strong></p><p>This woman was too forgiving. One week? That was barely a punishment! If Henry or Roland had acted the same way they would have been lucky to see more than their room and the bathroom until reaching eighteen. <strong>"I know he's in trouble. That's why I'm here."</strong></p><p>Snow immediately stops and looks at her. <strong>"......David told you?"</strong> She's nearly whispering in that hushed library tone of hers.</p><p><strong>"No, not directly. He mentioned it to Robin.... thought maybe I could help in some way. "</strong> The younger woman looks away for moment but it doesn't last long as she makes herself busy again. Strained relationships in <em>this</em> household didn't sit well with Regina but she's not sure if she should push the subject even though it clearly has upset Snow. She's about to say something but Snow beats her to it.</p><p>
  <strong>"Fine. He can go but he doesn't get ice cream."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He won't."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"See, you say that but I know you. Emma is the same way with him."</strong> She's back to mixing her ingredients but the quick swipe with the back of her wrist to her eyes doesn't go unnoticed; her back facing the older woman as she turns the kitchen sink on. Emma not being there is another reason Regina has dropped in. The oldest of the Charming children was currently tracking someone across Rhode Island, otherwise she's sure the blonde would have dealt with her brother herself had she been there. <strong>"He's upstairs."</strong></p><p>The older woman slides away from the counter top she had been leaning on. <strong>"No ice cream. Scout's honour."</strong> Moving back up the hall she sets her jaw but then relaxes. He was a kid and she needed to treat him as such... even if he was already taller than her. At the top of the stairs she turns right and heads down the hall, stopping and knocking on Daniel's bedroom door. When she doesn't get an answer she knocks harder and calls out his name.</p><p>Still, no answer.</p><p>She grabs the knob and opens the door with and eye roll, ready to find his bed empty and window open... but she doesn't. His bed is empty and the window is open but he's in there; sitting at his desk, hunched over an open school book taking notes as loud, but muffled, heavy metal blares through his headphones. He truly was a good kid. Always courteous to others and especially respectful to adults, kept up his grades though she had heard his literary class was kicking his ass. He was even on the track and swim team; not the best at either but she was sure he was pulling his own weight. But ever since he'd been given the title 'freshman', things had changed. He had changed. No longer preferring to come home and study after swim practice or pitching in to help his father around the farm without being asked. His clothes had changed, his music had changed, the way he carried himself and the way he spoke… or at times, didn't speak. She hated to say this but he was becoming distant. Things had first started up with the music. Snow had come home from shopping only to find the house blaring with indecipherable screaming until a couple '<em>fucks</em>' were dropped along with the bass threatening to shatter the windows... yes, that word had been all to clear and recognizable to her. Snow and her ability to keep a secret hadn't changed so she opted to tell Regina about the whole ordeal before coming clean to David. After that, things with their son went down hill no matter how hard the Charming's tried.</p><p>Regina walked up behind Daniel and laid a hand on his shoulder causing him to practically jump out of his skin. He flings his headphones off as he looks back wide eyed and panting, half expecting to see one of his parents.</p><p>
  <strong>"Good grief, Aunt Gina, you just about gave me a heart attack!"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Well, if you weren't destroying your hearing one electric guitar solo at a time maybe you would have heard me knocking."</strong> He smiles, a little embarrassed. <strong>"Now come on, put your shoes on. We're going to lunch."</strong></p><p>For a second there he starts to smile but it fades as he slouched back in his chair. <strong>"Mom's gonna say '<em>no</em>'."</strong> He flicks his notebook closed. <strong>"I'm grounded."</strong></p><p><strong>"Mmm, I know." </strong>She raises an unhappy eyebrow, hinting at the sole reason she was there. <strong>"Lucky for you, I have enough good will with your mother."</strong> She slaps at his shoulder with a subtle wink. <strong>"Now come on before I decide to go to Granny's alone instead."</strong> She turns and leaves him to follow.</p><p>At those words, the boy is fumbling over himself to get his shoes on. It had been forever since he had been to Granny's and that shepherds pie they had was possibly his most favorite thing. With shoes managed on the correct feet, he flies down the stairs to catch up with is Aunt and soars straight out the door ahead of her without a second thought or acknowledgment to his mother... the latter catching Regina's attention. She tries to make light of the subject. <strong>"You're right, no ice cream. He's got too much energy as it is."</strong> With that she leaves, closing the front door behind her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Why didn't you just... you know, <em>fly</em> us over?"</strong>
</p><p>She locks her car, the lights blinking as she presses the button on the key fob. Some days she missed her iconic vehicle but that old girl had given out some years back so she upgraded to a newer Mercedes. <strong>"Because I think we needed the drive."</strong> Some days his Aunt was just as cryptic as Mr. Gold. The two head inside, Ruby welcoming them both to the diner. The Mayor takes the lead, winding her way through the tables and chairs to the booth in the back that's closes to the jukebox, the spot away from most of the other patrons. Their order doesn't need to be taken; the former Queen visits often enough for her special to be memorized and Ruby knows her nephew well enough to make an educated guess. A coffee and a soda are delivered to the table and Regina gets down to brass tax. <strong>"I take it you're smart enough to know why we're here."</strong></p><p>He's playing with the paper from his straw, twirling it around between his finger. <strong>"....yes, ma'am."</strong></p><p>She leans back, crossing her legs beneath the table. <strong>"Well? Let me hear your side of the story. What happened?"</strong></p><p>He looks up, his gaze quickly scanning the street as the traffic passed. Like the teen that he his, he shrugs his shoulders. <strong>"I got mad."</strong> He really didn't know how to explain what had happened. <strong>"I didn't mean it I just... I don't know... sometimes I just get angry and I can't control it."</strong> He an Emma were the same in that manner. Every time Regina needed the Savior to tap into her powers she found provoking her anger or fear worked best but Daniel's magic hadn't surfaced until last Friday. His anger seemed to activate his own power but he had a hair trigger just like Regina, as well as someone else she knew, which was a combination for trouble unless it was addressed. <strong>"I didn't mean to do it, I really didn't."</strong> He sounds so disappointed in himself.</p><p>
  <strong>"I know you didn't and your parents know that too."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"I don't want these powers, Aunt Regina, I'm a freak! I don't want people afraid of me or hate me."</strong> He wipes his nose against his shoulder then his eyes with his palms. <strong>"I accidentally burned Marcie on the bus and now my friends don't want anything to do with me.... soon my parents won't either."</strong> The poor boy was getting himself all worked up and they hadn't even been there ten minutes.</p><p>Regina leans forward, lightly resting her hand against his forearm. <strong>"Look at me, Danny."</strong> Without looking, she digs through her purse and hands him her embroidered handkerchief. Daniel was such a soft hearted boy with a big loving heart but he wore it one his sleeve. <strong>"Your parents love you unconditionally. Trust me when I tell you there is nothing in the world you can do to change that... <em>nothing</em>."</strong> Regina knew that first hand. <strong>"I know you're overwhelmed but we need to address this. First, after we finish lunch, we are going to go back home and you're going to apologize to your mother and explain everything."</strong> He whimpers at that, ashamed and attempting to look away but Regina's other hand reaches over and tilts his chin back up towards her. <strong>"Then I will talk to them about you and I scheduling some lessons of our own. Twice a week."</strong> His eyes widen and his head lifts. <strong>"We need to work on controlling your magic and I think we need to do it sooner rather than later."</strong> He nods with a gentle and familiar smile. <strong>"As for your '<em>friends</em>' at school..."</strong> She shrugs her shoulders. <strong>"...fuck 'em."</strong> This gets cheeky grin from Daniel. Hearing that word made any teenagers laugh especially when it was so unexpected from someone of her caliber. <strong>"Your real friends will stick by you and support you no matter what... they'll refuse to abandon you even when you deserve it. Believe me, you'll know who these people are when they come around and when they do you hold on to them. Everyone else doesn't matter."</strong> She wishes she could explain to him just how well she knew these things to be true but she knows Daniel has heard stories of the Evil Queen, all the children of Storybrooke had, but no one had said the Queen by her real name. Daniel had only ever known Regina as his Aunt and nothing more. One day he'd have to know the truth but today didn't need to be that day.</p><p>
  <strong>"Do we <em>have</em> to tell my parents?"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Yes. <em>That</em> is nonnegotiable."</strong> Their food is delivered, one shepherd's pie with fries added and one chicken ceasar salad. </p><p>
  <strong>"But what if they say no?"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Danny, I'm not going to teach you magic behind their back. You're mother would skin me alive." </strong>She pours her dressing, mixing it in as she does. <strong>"Besides, I don't think we have to worry about that being a problem. I was able to get you here today, wasn't I?"</strong> She winks and he smiles again.</p><p>
  <strong>"Aunt Regina?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Hmm?"</strong>
</p><p>He shoves a fry into his mouth and thinks over his question in his head. <strong>"I know you an my sister have magic... but why don't my parents? Why doesn't mom?"</strong></p><p>She now takes a bite of her salad, a rather large bite in hopes to buy herself some time. Daniel was bright and quick witted... maybe he had worked it out that this woman and he weren't technically related. She finished chewing and wipes her mouth with her napkin before taking a sip of water. <strong>"I was taught magic when I was very young and continued to study it ever since, but your mother was never taught."</strong> It's not a lie but it's also not the full truth of how things happened. <strong>"You and Emma, however, were born with it. Your parents have something very special between them and giving you and your sister magic is just what their love does."</strong></p><p><strong>"Oh..."</strong> He nods his head as he thought a little longer. <strong>"Could they learn it? If you taught them, I mean."</strong></p><p><strong>"I have no doubt your mother could. She's used magic before in the past, I believe your father has as well, but I don't know if they'd ever be able to perform it like we can. Brewing potions or reciting incantations are one thing. Making fireballs and vanishing into thin air is another."</strong> She knew in her heart that if given heavy lessons and strict teachings, Snow would be able to.</p><p>Daniel nods, understanding that maybe magic was like sport. You can practice all you want but it doesn't mean you'll be good at it. He shoves a bite of his pie into his mouth, the two of them quietly sharing a meal together. His Aunt was possibly one if his most favorite people next to his parents and Emma. She just brought a good energy to him whenever she was around. The rest of their time in the diner goes by swimmingly. He tells her about the rest of school, how his classes are going... even mentions maybe getting into the music class because he wants to learn drums or may the trumpet. For the two hours together this boy comes alive, returning back to the way he was.</p><p>When they get back to the car and things fall silent for a minute he’s able to understand what his Aunt had meant when she said she thought they had needed the drive. The radio is low as the they go, his eyes watching the town pass by as he tries to prepare himself to face his parents. He's worried about what they might say, worried that maybe they really will say no to him learning magic. Emma had told him a little of what it was like when she had first started. It had been hard for their parents to accept it, hesitant to let their daughter learn but she had been an adult when her magic came in. She was able to make her own decisions, he was only fourteen. The sound of the their gravel drive brings his mind back from wandering. One look at his face and Regina knows there are million things racing by behind those eyes of his.</p><p><strong>"Come on, Danny-man. You can do this."</strong> With his nickname being dropped he smiled. The same comfort and security he felt with his sister was now shared between him and his Aunt.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't even get halfway through his apology before he's wrapped up in his mother's arms, his father not too far behind with his own bearhug. Without being prompted he goes as far as apologizing for how he had been acting even prior to the event, vowing to helping out more around the farm and doing better in school and sports. By the end of it, David has his arm around his son, his hand ruffling his hair as the two walk off down the hall towards the kitchen with the promise of ice cream. His parents had agreed almost instantly to his Aunt's proposal of magic lessons and for him it was a breath of fresh air. He had support just like Emma said he would.</p><p>Snow goes to follow but her <em>sister's</em> hand on her shoulder stops her. <strong>"Let me see."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"It's fine, Regina. It'll heal."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"That wasn't a request, dear."</strong> She takes Snow's left arm by the elbow and raises it herself, a near perfect handprint marking her porcelain skin. The majority of the burn is first degree but where the tips of his fingers had been things turned ugly. If Regina doesn't heal her she'll be left with this as a permanent scar and that simply wasn't an option. <strong>"Oh, Snow... you should have called me about this."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"I know he didn't mean it, it's just... I knew he had scared himself. And it didn't help things when I told David, he absolutely lost it when I told him."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"...and rightfully so."</strong> A soft purple glow shines from her hand as she holds it over Snow's arm.</p><p>
  <strong>"What do you mean by that?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I don't want to say this but I have to be honest. I think your son may have inherited your father's anger tendencies."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Don't say that... he won't be like him."</strong>
</p><p>The healing finishes and she rolls Snow's arm over to inspect her work.<b> "I know he won't because he has you and David as his parents. But seeing this?..."</b> She motions to the slowly vanishing mark. <strong>"...it makes me sick to think about it being even a microscopic possibility which is why I suggested working with him while his magic is still developing. If we can get him to keep his emotions in check then I don't think we have to worry about this happening again."</strong> The younger woman pulls her arm back, her skin looking like nothing had happened. </p><p>
  <strong>"It won't."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"No.... it won't."</strong> Yes, she loved that boy dearly but if this ever did happened again he'd learn first hand exactly who she had been Once Upon A Time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Damage Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm imagining her secretary is Jane Porter :) with her sweet little English accent.</p><p>Weeeee! I'm writing extra stories so I don't have to focus on my main two!<br/>SOMEONE STOP ME lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Daniel entered his Aunt's lessons with an open mind and willing spirit, proving to be a far quicker study than his sister. Over the last few weeks there had been a significant improvement with his attitude as well as his relationship with his parents and it seemed like things were finally getting back on track... so naturally it was time for a derailment. </p><p> </p><p>The intercom clicked. <strong>"Madam Mayor?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Yes, Jane?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I have your 'nephew' here wishing to see you?"</strong>
</p><p>Regina smiled to herself as she was nearing the end of that month's audits. <strong>"Please send him in."</strong> A few seconds after the call her office door squeaks open. <strong>"Did we switch lessons to Tuesdays now?"</strong> Finishing the final check marks she signs her name then slides her glasses off as she looks up... the smile on her face vanishes. Daniel is sporting an ugly black eye that may just need to be looked at by a doctor, a bloody broken nose and split upper lip. In less than a second, she's on her feet moving towards him with a large ice pack magically appearing in her hand. <strong>"What the hell happened?!"</strong> She's angry but not nearly as angry as his father would be.</p><p>He makes a painful smile. <strong>"You should see the other guy."</strong> Happy with himself for referencing the old movie he and his dad watched a few weeks back he chuckles but winces, forced to grab his ribs. He drops his backpack next to one of the couches and she notices it's had a strap torn off. He lays down on the chic grey sofa as his Aunt places the cold relief on his face.</p><p>
  <strong>"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to charm it out of you?"</strong>
</p><p>He groans. <strong>"It was stupid Thomas.... he's an asshole."</strong> He semi-whispers the last half of his sentence. Regina was more relaxed on the cursing than his father which is exactly who he was trying to avoid by not going home.</p><p><strong>"Only Thomas?"</strong> This didn't look like just a school yard tussle, this had been a brawl.</p><p>He's silent for a moment. Unlike his mother, he's hesitant to spill the truth. <strong>"...Nick and Andrew, but it was mostly Thomas. The others stopped." </strong>She recognized Thomas' name, he was the captain of the swimteam. The other two she wasn't too sure of but she nods her head like she was keeping up. </p><p><strong>"What started this?"</strong> He doesn't say anything. When she pulls the ice pack off cheek his eyes slowly open and look up at her; those hazel eyes that were so much like Snow's. <strong>"What was it about, Daniel? I won't ask again."</strong></p><p>He sighs and looks away. <strong>"It doesn't matter."</strong></p><p><strong>"I'd say it matters to someone if this was the outcome."</strong> He huffs as he sits up, suddenly so captivated by his nervous fingers messing with the zipper of his hoodie as Regina patiently waits for an explanation.</p><p>Skirting passed the question he shakes his head, overwhelmed with everything that had happened that afternoon and now the idea of explaining things to his family was just too much. <strong>"Could you... you know... '<em>fix</em>' this so I can go home?"</strong> He was looking for a magical fix, one he couldn't do himself. His magic wasn't cooperating with him and Regina had a hard time getting him to tap into it on some days.</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm afraid I can't do that."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Emma did."</strong>
</p><p>Regina's mouth drops a little. <strong>"What?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"She did it for me last week. I tried calling her but I think she's at the courthouse today."</strong>
</p><p>The Mayor moves in, sitting next to her nephew... her godchild she had sworn to herself to protect. <strong>"This has happened before? Do your parents know?"</strong> She already knows the answer to both questions by the look on his face. Emma was just trying to protect her little brother but Regina can't help but feel a little disappointment with her protege, Ms. Swan should have known better. <strong>"Technically speaking?... yes, I can heal your face. But I won't. You're parents need to see this first and you need to tell them what's been going on at school."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"I can't tell them. I can't tell dad, you know how he is. And mom... ugh..."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"I know all too well how they are but that doesn't change the fact that they need to know about this."</strong> David would be upset with his son for fighting as the Shepherd was real big into trying to talk things out first before diving in fists first. Sure there would be a shade of disappointment but nothing that wouldn't vanish after a day or two. But Snow?... she was going to lose it. No one switched into Mama Bear mode quicker than she did. <strong>"You got in a fight at school... Roland had a few himself when he got into highschool. It happens, they'll understand."</strong> Her cellphone is buzzing against her desk unnoticed for the second time.</p><p><strong>"It's not that, Aunt G..."</strong> He puts the ice pack on the coffee table in front of him, stands and collects his broken bag with bruised and battered hand. </p><p>
  <strong>"Then what?"</strong>
</p><p>He really didn't want to talk about it with her. It had been hard enough to talk to his sister about the first fight and what it had really been about but she had taken it in stride, she cared about him; she was calm and level headed like dad but protective like mom. <strong>"...they.."</strong> He's still playing with his zipper, his bottom lip giving a subtle quiver. <strong>"...if I tell mom and dad then I have to tell them that they cut me from the team."</strong></p><p><strong>"What?"</strong> She moves closer to him, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. Daniel had been working his way up the ranks as he focused on perfecting and pacing his strokes. He was one of their strongest swimmers, possibly looking at a scholarship if he kept things up. <strong>"They kicked you from the team over this?"</strong></p><p>He's shakes his head. No he hadn't started the fight but he sure had ended it. The teen is a little teary but he's fighting it. <strong>"...I used my magic on them." </strong>He looks away as he pinches his eyes clear of the tears.<strong> "...T-... Thomas is in the hospital."</strong></p><p> </p><p>Regina's mouth hangs open for only a second before her jaw set but the intercom clicks once more, interrupting her from probably saying something she would have regretted. <strong>"I'm sorry to bother you again, Madam Mayor, but I have your ste-... your 'sister' on Line One. Would you like me to transfer?"</strong></p><p><strong>"Yes, please."</strong> Her godson gives her a pleading look but it's too late.</p><p>
  <strong>"Transferring now..."</strong>
</p><p>The line goes quiet for a second. There's a couple of beeps and then suddenly there is a new but familiar voice on the line. <strong>"....Regina?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"I'm here."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh thank goodness. Listen, I know I'm probably overreacting but David called saying Danny hasn't come home yet. I called his Coach he said he and a few other didn't show up for practice this afternoon. I tried calling him and it goes straight to his voicemail so I tried..."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Snow."</strong> The other woman is so caught up in fighting a fit close to panic that she doesn't hear Regina say her name.</p><p>
  <strong>"....calling Emma but I know she's busy with that hearing today... I'm leaving the school now but is there any way you ca-.."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"SNOW."</strong> When the line finally goes quiet she takes it as a sign that she had Snow's attention. <strong>"He's fine, he's here with me."</strong></p><p>There is a brief pause before an exacerbated sigh of relief is heaved over the line, unaware she's on speakerphone. <strong>"Oh gods, that boy will be the death of me!"</strong> There is a jingle of keys in the background. <strong>"Is everything okay? Why didn't he go to practice?... Did they play hooky?"</strong> </p><p>Regina glances back at Daniel who has the sheer look of fear across his face. <strong>"You head home, we'll meet you there."</strong></p><p>There is an uncertain breath on the other end of line as if everything had stopped. She doesn't have Emma's lie detector skills but she can tell by her former step-mother's voice that something wasn't right. It was... it was her old 'Evil' voice and that set her on edge. <strong>"...Re-.."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Everything will be fine, Snow... I <span class="u">promise</span>. Go home, we'll be there shortly."</strong>
</p><p>There is another pause but it's shorter. <strong>"Alright. I'll see you in a bit."</strong></p><p> </p><p>Without wasting any more time she hangs up and the two in the room go back into silence. Regina turns back around to see the teen with his head down, watching as one shoe nervously rubbed against the other as his hands are deep in his pockets. <strong>"You used your magic on them?"</strong> He doesn't say anything, he barely breathes. She wants to be cross with him but he is a kid with a heavy burden on his shoulders and without being told she already knows he was just trying to protect himself from those bullies. <strong>"Tell me what the fight was about. Now."</strong> He doesn't say anything. He's closing her off like he had done to his parents. <strong>"Daniel Nolan, so help m-.."</strong></p><p><strong>"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"</strong> Regina stops... both of his hand are on fire, literally, and this magical flames are making quick work of the sleeves of his hoodie. He groans and moves away from her, taking a couple slow and concentrated deep breaths like his Aunt had been teaching him.</p><p><strong>"....there you go, Danny. Nice and easy... bring yourself back down."</strong> She doesn't fear this boy. With a snap of her fingers she could put an end to him but it's everyone else that's in the building that she's worried about. Like a suddenly snuffed out candle, the fires dissipate. <strong>"See? You <em>can</em> do it all by yourself."</strong> Now they just needed to work on preventing him from getting to this point. She could handle him now but she knew his magic would succeed his sisters, maybe even her own. He wipes a snotty, bloody nose against his sleeve. <strong>"I'm sorry. That was wrong of me to push you. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do.</strong> He has to wipe his nose again, it's like a nonstop faucet and it hurts every time he touches it. <strong>"Are you okay?"</strong></p><p>He nods. <strong>"I'm sorry, I didn't-..."</strong> He's pulled into Regina's arms, most definitely getting blood on the collar of her pristine gunmetal blazer as she lightly kisses his temple; arms wrap around her as he pushes his face into her shoulder.</p><p><strong>"Shhh, don't apologize for that. Don't apologize for being who you are."</strong> She pulls back so she can see his face, he needs to know he's safe and she isn't afraid of him. <strong>"We are going to work harder on this but until then no more using magic on others, alright? That is not up for debate."</strong> He nods again with another wipe to his black and blue nose. It's most certainly broken.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they pull up to the Charming residence, Snow comes out to wait on the porch. Though Regina had told her everything was alright she was still filled with anxiety, that tone in the other woman's voice told her things weren't up to her own level of 'okay'. The Mayor glances up to her rear-view mirror, locking eyes with her godson, his face still an absolute mess. <strong>"Wait here. Let me talk to them first."</strong> He nods once, more than happy to let her go first. To his surprise, his Aunt disappears in a flurry of dark purple clouds. Every time she did that it made him smile... she was the coolest.</p><p>Up ahead in the distance, her purple magic swirls and she reappears in front of his mother.</p><p>
  <strong>"We need to talk..."</strong>
</p><p>Snow is swiftly moving towards her, her eyes transfixed by the blood on Regina's jacket. <strong>"Where is he, Regina? I just got off the phone with the highschool... Daniel's been suspended for the rest of the week?!"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Calm down, he's sitting in the car. I wanted to talk to you first... where's David?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"He's at the station but he'll be back soon. Now what's going on?"</strong>
</p><p>Regina sighed heavily. <strong>"There was a fight after school."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"I'm a little late to this party but yes, I've been told that part."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well then you'll be happy to hear that it looks like he held his own against the other boys but he's in rough shape."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"....<em>others</em>? ...they ganged up on him?"</strong> She tries to sidestep Regina but a hand stops her. <strong>"Who?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Thomas and a few of his little heathen friends."</strong>
</p><p>Snow shakes her head as if Regina must have got the name wrong. <strong>"...but he and Daniel are best friends..."</strong></p><p><strong>"I think you're looking for the phrase '<em>were best friends</em>'..."</strong> She clears her throat. <b>"...and unfortunately this isn't the first time they've duked it out." </b></p><p>Those hazel-green eyes widen as her mouth drops a bit. <strong>"Wh-.... He's been fighting?" </strong>This wasn't like her son, not at all.</p><p>The Mayor nods. <strong>"Seems things all came to a head last week and before you ask, no.. I don't know why and I suggest you don't ask him. At least not right now."</strong> A car door shuts behind them and the pair turn around to find Daniel slowly coming up the drive. His head is hanging but Snow can clearly see the nasty black and blue of his face along with the bloodstains on his own shirt.</p><p>Here it comes, right on cue... Mama Bear.<strong> "Really, Regina?!... <em>rough shape</em>?!"</strong> No, this was not at all meeting her standards of 'okay'. This time she's successful in making it around the older woman. Flying down the steps of the porch she completely skips over the last two and nearly runs to meet her son halfway across the yard. She's horrified someone would do this to her child, her sweet little boy that wasn't quite so little anymore. She makes him tilt his face up so she can inspect the damage done.... and to think this wasn't the first time he had been battered made her blood boil. <strong>"Thomas did this?"</strong> He slightly nods, shooting his Aunt a quick look before turning his gaze back to his mother who is still reeling from shock. <strong>"....baby, why didn't you tell me?"</strong> Once again he only shrugs, feeling like there are too many emotions and reasons why. His eyes catch his mother's briefly and he's not sure but it looks like she understands; her fingers lightly touching his temple beside his swollen eye. <strong>"Please don't keep these sort of things from me."</strong> She couldn't stand the idea of <em>losing</em> another child behind another wall, another emotional barrier she and David would have to break down. <strong>"...Regina?"</strong> The older woman was standing there quietly offering no interjections until her name was called. Her shoulders straightening when she finds Snow's face, she already knows what's being asked of her. Moving forward to the other two she raises a hand. Tilting Daniel's face to her she passes her hand slowly over him as soft glow shines against his skin... she even goes as far as to fix his favorite maroon hoodie. She's done this before... scrapped knees and elbows when he was little and a broken arm when he was convinced he could climb like Tarzan. Snow's hands are on her son, examining his face as if she's expecting Regina to have missed a spot.</p><p>
  <strong>"...thanks, Aunt G."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Of course, dear."</strong> She gives a reassuring squeeze against his upper arm. <strong>"Head inside, I want to talk to your mother."</strong> She ruffles his hair as he passes, her face softening into a smile before dropping into a serious look.</p><p>That old familiar silence passes between them as Snow shoves her hands into her pockets, a move that was typical of her daughter but now it seemed to have spread to her. <strong>"Go ahead... hit me with the worst of it."</strong> </p><p><strong>"I have bad news and terrible news... which do you want first?"</strong> The younger woman's eyes slam shut as her body shutters. Things were suppose to be easy now. Their lives weren't constantly in danger and there hadn't been a random portal opening in months. Too many seconds pass without an answer for Regina so she takes matters into her own hands. <strong>"...the bad news is he's been cut from the swimteam."</strong></p><p><strong>"...what?"</strong> Snow's hands are immediately out of her pockets, the soft nervous swaying she'd unknowing been doing had also come to a halt. <strong>"...they just... they didn't even suspend him? That's it?... he's just cut from the team like that?! What about the other's?... because I..."</strong> Once again she's was getting herself worked up into a fit that she doesn't even register Regina calling her name. <strong>"...know damn well Daniel didn't start this. I know things have been hard recently and I know boys will be boys, but this cannot be all on his shoulders!"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Snow!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"What?!"</strong>
</p><p>Regina takes an uncertain breath, slowly inhaling as she places both her hands on Snow's shoulders. <strong>"........he used his magic. Thomas is in the hospital." </strong></p><p>Time simply stops as the younger woman searches the face of her former step-mother. She feels, and looks, like she could throw up. <strong>"..........what.... is he alright?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"I don't know. I'm heading there next to do some damage control."</strong>
</p><p>Snow's head just hangs, still taking as much blame as she can. <strong>"....where did we go wrong?"</strong></p><p><strong>"Don't do that to yourself, Snow. He's a teenager, his hormones are off the charts and he is the son of the town's most formidable couple... now, if those things aren't stressful enough, add a shit ton of magic that he doesn't know how to control."</strong> She gives a good squeeze into those shoulders. <strong>"This isn't your fault or David's. Daniel's just... well, he's special."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Tell me what I need to do for him. I'll do anything."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I suggest you call into work the rest of this week... I think it would be best if he wasn't here by himself and I don't think David would be a good fit for this."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"A good fit for what?... he's his father."</strong>
</p><p>Snow wasn't going to like this, hell... Regina didn't like it herself.<strong> "He can come off a little strong, Snow. Danny idolizes David and let's be real here, your husband has some mighty big shoes to fill... you <em>both</em> do. I know this isn't my place but sometimes David listens but he's not hearing what's being said."</strong></p><p>Well, that leaves Snow speechless but she couldn't say Regina was wrong. David was different with Daniel than he was with Emma, not all the time but enough for her to have noticed and as their son got older things got worst. <strong>"....I'll take off and have a talk with David.</strong>" It's a meek whisper, almost like she's wounded.</p><p><b>"Please do because I think that boy has had enough roughness for one day.</b>" Regina's hand slide away, returning down by her side. <strong>"Tomorrow afternoon I want you to bring Danny to the old bridge that crosses the gorge. I want to try something."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Try what?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I want to see what he can do... and I think you need to see too."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trustworthy Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been delayed like nobody's business an I'm sorry! Why writing gotta be so hard at times. I know the stories and scenes I want to portray but I am struggling to find the right words for the depiction. I've seriously been working on two chapters for this series simultaneously as well as my other stories and even some new ones! Hopefully the chapter after this will be posted within a week or two but no promises an I do hope that any an all who read this are enjoying it.<br/>Comments, suggestions, questions and critiquing criticism are welcomed!<br/>(Seriously, if there is some storyline you want to see played out with Daniel, let me know and I'll probably make it happen.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The hospital was as cold as always and the reception she received from Sean and Ashley Herman, better known to her as Prince Thomas and Cinderella, was even colder. There they stood, waiting and pacing outside what she assumed was their son's room. The couple had decided several years back to keep their 'cursed' names. They weren't ones for pomp and circumstance but instead decided to embrace this new world and new life they had been given. In all honesty, they found things to be easier after practically denouncing their royal titles. Several others had done the same, dropping their former, and true, identities for something simpler... an opportunity to a life they otherwise wouldn't have had. Truth be told, Snow and David tried to do the same but never seemed to be able to. Being tied to the Mayor as well as the Savior proved to be what kept their position and status intact. </p><p><strong>"What are <em>you</em> doing here?"</strong> The blonde turned and took a few steps forward, something close to an angry look on her face.</p><p>Regina comes to a full stop a few feet or so away from them, her hands clasping in front of her.<strong> "I think we can all agree that it's been a long day so let's not beat around the bush. You both know why I'm here."</strong> The sound of bustling nurses, clerks and shuffling feet fills the air between the three for a brief moment as they didn't usually find themselves in each other's company too often if ever. Sean steps up behind his wife and gentle touches her arm as Regina glances towards the little window on the door behind them. <strong>"How is he?"</strong></p><p>The couple look at each other for a moment before the Prince speaks up. <strong>"We're waiting for the CT scans but they've told us his spine is fractured, a broken shoulder and what they believe is bleeding on-.."</strong> Regina has raised a hand to stop him. She can't stand to hear anymore knowing this damage was from her godchild, the thought alone making her nauseous. She takes a slow deep sigh but before she can speak he asks his own question. <strong>"...Daniel?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"He'll be fine... though I doubt that'll last long when his sister hears about this."</strong>
</p><p>Ashley is practically seething. <strong>"I don't understand, why did he do this?! What happened?!"</strong></p><p><strong>"That's the million dollar question here, isn't it? And as Mayor I'll have to ask you to lower your voice down."</strong> Awkward silence falls between them as Sean leads his wife to a nearby chair while Regina smooths her hair back and clears her throat. <strong>"I came here simply to help, not to cause disruption. Daniel is my family but that does not make him an exception and..." </strong>This was the hard part, the nitty gritty part that she hated.<strong> "...he will be dealt with if you decide to press charges."</strong></p><p>There's a long pause as Sean looks to Ashley... long enough to make Regina hold her breath, fearing she'd have to call the Nolan's with the regrettable news. But thankfully, Mrs. Herman has a merciful side. <strong>"No, of course not."</strong></p><p>Regina breathes a subtle but shuttered sigh of relief with a grateful nod.<strong> "Now... may I see your son? I believe I can help."</strong></p><p>The Prince looks a bit surprised by the offer and is just about to usher the woman into the room when he's stopped by his wife's hand. <strong>"Where's Snow, I wan-..."</strong></p><p><strong>"She wanted to come but I decided it would be be best if there was some separation between families for the time being. They're dealing with this as best as they can, just like you are. Believe me, there is plenty of confusion on why this happened and I have no doubt she and David have their own questions about this whole ordeal..." </strong>Sean squeezes Ashely's hand then quickly leaning over to kiss the top of her head before showing Regina through the hospital room door. She had thought Daniel looked a mess but Thomas was an absolute wreck. Blood soaked bandages around his his head and left eye with a patch to cover it as well as sporting a new cast from his right shoulder down to his hand. This poor boy had been through the ringer and it just about nearly gave Regina physical pain to see him this way. Yes, he had started the fight and yes, Daniel could have been seriously injured being ganged-up on like that but no one deserved this. Regina extends her hands out over the boy, holding them above his head before slowing passing them over him. Thomas softly moans as his bones reattach and his body heals. A wave of a hand makes the cast disappear, her right hand slowly gliding over him as a soft purple glow emits from her palm. There's a slight nudge of his head against the pillow as his only visible eye cracks open. The woman's hand pulls away, the light fading as she softly smiles at him. <strong>"He's going to be just fine... aren't you, Thomas?"</strong></p><p>There's recognition in his bright blue eyes, he knew who she was, but there was also some confusion setting in... as if he wasn't quite sure why the Mayor was at his bedside. The next face he sees is his mother's and he's able to relax as she takes his hand in hers but it's his father's soft and sincere voice that catches his attention. <strong>"....thank you, Your Majesty."</strong></p><p><strong>"Mmm, no need."</strong> She steps away from the bed, and although she was out of sight for Thomas the tapping of her heels gives away her position near the door. <strong>"Snow's asked to stay informed on how he's doing so, if it's alright, one of us will give you a call tomorrow to check in on him?"</strong></p><p>Nearly forgetting her fuming attitude from just a few minutes ago, Ashely looks back with a nod. <strong>"Yes, of course. That'd be fine."</strong></p><p><strong>"I'll let her know. Goodnight."</strong> The Mayor looks down on the boy one last time before stepping through the door.</p><p>Both parents are more than happy and relieved to have their son whole once again. The pair of them going through a bombardment of questions with him on how he was feeling, if his arm hurt or if he could move it. Sure enough, he can move all limbs and after being thoroughly checked out by a few nurses, physicians and a CT scan they finally clear him. Thomas himself can't even complain, he felt great aside from a little bit of a headache sitting the back of his head and some soreness of his muscles but there was something else on his mind... something he kept replaying over and over in his head.</p><p><em>Your Majesty</em>. </p><p>He knew who his parents were, who they really were, and he also understood why they chose not to acknowledge those identities... but in that brief moment, his father had done just that and it was something he had never seen before. It wasn't like he was talking to Mr. Nolan, even then they were equals... both Princes so it would be Highness, right? Sitting in the back seat of his parent's SUV on the way home, Thomas stares out the window and shakes his head while confusing himself. His father's words had stirred something in him and he just had to get to the bottom of it. He'd been set on a mission to find out who exactly Mayor Mills truly was. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wednesday afternoon turned into a wet one. After raining most of the morning and well past lunch, Snow texted Regina to make sure they were still going to meet up and much to her surprise they still were. The school teacher had expected a reschedule due to the weather but the Mayor was adamant and in a way it was a relief. She was curious but a little hesitant to see what all her son could do or if he'd be able to do whatever Regina asked of him... however the fact that they were meant to meet on the side of cliff did not bode well. And unfortunately, that subtle fear in the back of her chest was well founded...</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Have you lost your mind?!" </strong>Snow has a tight grip on Regina's blazer, destined to leave wrinkles once released.</p><p>
  <strong>"I did the same with Emma and she did perfectly well enough."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"You WHAT?!" </strong>It seemed the Savior had never told her parents about the quick magical mid-air tutorial the Mayor had given her.</p><p><strong>"Well, it wasn't <em>exactly</em> like this."</strong> Regina nods towards Daniel who stands petrified in the middle of the reconstructed walkway that's being held together purely by his Aunt's magic. <strong>"Are you ready, Daniel?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"...mm..mmaybe Mom has a point... mmmaybe I'm not ready. Thhh-is doesn't look safe, Aunt G!"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Nonsense, this is perfectly safe. I let your sister fall, but I won't let you."</strong> Snow's attention snaps back to the older woman with her mouth hanging open but before she can demand an explanation Regina continues. <strong>"You have to trust yourself. I believe you can do this, now you have to believe in yourself."</strong> With a flick of her wrist one of the rope handrails snaps and falls away, causing the bridge to dramatically lean to one side. Daniel grabs the other side and hangs on for dear life.</p><p>Now Snow has had enough, her heart feels ready to explode out of her chest as she watches her son dangle in almost midair. His wet slippery shoes desperately trying for traction against the soaked wooden planks.<strong> "Regina, Stop! This has gone too far! He's not ready for this!"</strong> She glances for the hundredth time at the long way down, her stomach doing somersaults as she can't help but imagine the fatality if someone fell from this height. Hell, she had nearly made the plunge herself back when she was still Mary Margaret and tried to release the bird she'd saved.</p><p><strong>"I need you to trust me on this too, Snow."</strong> Snow wants to say she has all the trust in the world but seeing her son, her baby, dangle over the ravine like that makes an unwanted stain of doubt cloud her mind. Regina keeps her eyes on her nephew, trying to not let the death grip the woman has on her deter her mind. <strong>"Look at me, Daniel."</strong> The boys eyes are franticly watching the ground below him.... far, far below him. Wondering if he'd die on impact or if he'd linger in crushing pain. <strong>"Daniel Nolan!"</strong> This time the voice catches his attention and he looks at his Aunt. <strong>"I want you to focus on me, alright? Do as you've been taught and concentrate. I'm not going to let you fall."</strong></p><p>Daniel is petrified and it shows in his face. He's never been too big a fan of heights but this was too much, he felt like he could even move his muscles let alone breath. <strong>"...ooo- okay..."</strong> His shaky voice and fear in his face was doing a number on Snow's heart and she wants to look away but she can't.</p><p>Regina's open hand extends out towards her godchild. <strong>"Are you ready?"</strong> Daniel nods wildly. He wasn't ready, not at all, but he wanted to get down from there one way or the other. <strong>"Good. Now focus."</strong> What's left of the broken pathway beneath him begins to glow. <strong>"I'm going to release the bridge and I want you to put it back. Do it however you can."</strong> She remembered the pieces of twisted wood planks along with rope and roots the last time she'd don't this. It was an absolute mess but Emma proved herself that day.</p><p><strong>".....Regina.."</strong> The voice is low and soft in her ear. A final plea from the boy's mother to stop what she saw as madness but the Mayor doesn't budge. Regina clenches her hand into a tight fist and the bridge releases itself from where is was anchored in the ground. Time feels to have almost stopped in that short millisecond and it somehow feels longer than eternity as everything moves in slow motion. Snow's grip tightens even more as her son starts to drop. Regina still has a hold on him so it's not quite a freefall but it's close... and when he's gone down further than she would have liked, Regina flicks her wrist and Daniel materializes in front of them both. This experiment had not gone how she'd expected.</p><p>He's on his hand and knees, gripping the solid earth beneath him as he pants while his mother immediately crouches down beside him with her hand against his back. Trusting in his Aunt had somewhat paid off... there wasn't a scratch on him and he was safe just like she had promised which significantly lowered his anxiety about the whole thing. <strong>"...I...I want to try again..."</strong></p><p>Regina wasn't sure she had heard that correctly. <strong>"What?"</strong> </p><p><strong>"No, Danny..."</strong> His mother stands when he stands, unable to pry her hand from his arm. <strong>"...that was too much on you. Maybe tomorrow but-..."</strong></p><p><strong>"Please, let me try again. I think I can do it mom, I want to try just one more time."</strong> His hazel-blue eyes glance over to his aunt who seems a little surprised at his request.</p><p>Snow studies her son's face. She hated making these sort of spur of the moment decisions without David. She too glances over to Regina whose gaze meets her own almost as if she had been waiting. It's an quick and silent discussion with just a nod of the Mayor's head as if to say '<em>this is your call</em> '. Snow knows Regina would never put her son in harms way, she had known that since before he was even born and that small amount of doubt she had allowed into her heart just two minutes ago was eating into her. She looks back at Daniel and sighs with a squeeze on his shoulder. <strong>"....once more and then that's it."</strong> This certainly shocked the other two.</p><p><b>"Are you sure?" </b>It takes quite a bit for Regina to keep her mouth from hanging open, impressed and surprised with the younger woman.</p><p>Out of habit, Snow reaches up and smooths her son's hair as she nods. Her finger running through his dark strands and deciding that he'd need a trim soon. <strong>"I need to see what he can do, right? Besides, I trust him... and you." </strong></p><p><strong>"Well, only if you're sure..."</strong> She raises her hand and the bridge rebuilds itself yet again before motioning to Daniel. He steps onto the planks with a firmer footing this time around, now knowing what to expect though he doubts he'll ever be able to get over the feeling of falling from that height. <strong>"How about you tell me when you're ready?"</strong></p><p>He nods as he slowly makes his way to the halfway mark on bridge, situating himself almost exactly where he had been the first time. He finds his balance before looking back towards his Aunt and gives her a thumbs up. <strong>"......can, uh... can we do a countdown or something?"</strong></p><p><strong>"In real life, there is n-..."</strong> Regina's interrupted by a soft hand pressing into her shoulder. Something close to being considered as a warning from the ever watchful Mama Bear. <strong>"...alright.. I'll give you to the count of three."</strong> The hand remains but the pressure releases and she can almost sense the smile in Snow's lips behind her. </p><p>Daniel prepares himself as best as he knows how, his hands out in front of him like he's bracing for impact as well as trying to keep his balance. <strong>"...okay, ready-ish!"</strong></p><p>Just like before, Regina extends her hand and the bridge starts to glow. Her nephew tries to mimic her but in the reverse, his magic painfully struggling against hers to keep the boards together as they begin to float apart. <strong>"Not yet, Danny. Try and relax, just breathe."</strong> His magic stops flowing and she raises her hand a little higher. <strong>".....one..... two.... three!"</strong> She makes a tight fist and for the second time the bridge falls away, the hand on Regina's shoulder tightening up as Snow holds her breath. </p><p>For about four seconds, he stays in place. About seven or so of the planks have formed together into a platform beneath his feet and by some stroke of luck he just levitates right there. Both women's eyes widen as their mouths fall open slightly, struggling to comprehend how he was just able to do that after only a few weeks of practicing with Regina. Oh yes... this boy was going to be powerful indeed.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>Across town, Thomas Herman makes an unscheduled stop after being held in detention after school. Because of the fight, he along with Nickolas and Andrew were destined for detention until next Tuesday while Thomas had been suspended until Monday. Wandering over to the downtown area with a simple text to his mom that he was swinging by Granny's for a snack before heading home. It was a lie of course but he had done this habit so many times that she doesn't think twice about it. The little bell above the door dings as Thomas walks through, shaking his umbrella out before setting it in the little rack to dry next the the entrance. He had been to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop only a few times usually with his older sister, Alexandra, who had a bit of a crush on Gideon, Mr. Gold's son. He never really liked the store too much, always found it to be poorly lit and constantly giving him an eerie feeling of being watched. His mother had warned both he and Alex that she didn't want them hanging around there or fraternizing with the owner but today he decided to make his own decisions. He also knew who this man really was, the famed Rumpelstiltskin as well a pillar of the community. Whenever shit went sideways it was usually he, Mayor Mills and Sheriff Swan who dealt with it. But unlike the others, he embraced both of his identities but leaned far more heavily into his trickster side. <strong>"....hello?"</strong> There doesn't look to be anyone else in the shop so he moves further in, softly shutting the door behind him. <strong>"...Mr. Gold? Gideon?" </strong>His squeaky wet tennis shoes sounding out louder than his voice.</p><p>There's soft movement in the back room that slow approaches the archway that joined the two spaces. A hand reaches out and draws back the curtain as a cane extends out into the parlour. <strong>"Ah. Young Mr. Herman... what can I do for you?"</strong> This man was intense even when he wasn't even trying to be.</p><p>
  <strong>"I, uh.... um..."</strong>
</p><p><strong>"If your looking for Gideon, you may want to try the Library."</strong> It was the way the words rolled off his tongue. He knew why the boy was there.... he'd been waiting for this day for over a decade. </p><p>
  <strong>"No sir... I, um... I came here to see you."</strong>
</p><p>With his cane tapping against the wooden floor boards, he makes his way behind one of the long glass counters as he kept his eyes on the young man. <strong>"Me? Why I must say I'm honoured." </strong>He fiddles his fingers along the top of his cane, eying Thomas up and down.<strong> "I don't suppose your mother knows your here, does she, dearie?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"No sir. She doesn't."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Well, my boy, what can I help you find? Looking for anything particular?"</strong>
</p><p>Thomas shifts nervously as he moves closer towards the counter, his hands sweating in both his pockets as he nods. <strong>"I wanted to know if-.." </strong></p><p><strong>"So you came for knowledge, did you?"</strong> Using his thumb to press against his knuckles, he cracks his fingers on both hands before flexing them. <strong>"Are you <em>sure</em> you wouldn't have better luck with my wife at the Library?"</strong> It wasn't so much a suggestion as it was more of a warning... a hint for him to turn around while he still had a chance as he was about to cross a threshold there was no coming back from.</p><p><strong>"Well, I was looking for something too." </strong>He watches as Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrow. <strong>"I've heard most things, from the past I mean... that they end up here." </strong>Thomas swallows hard, finding his mouth was dry. <strong>"I.. I've heard about the Author's storybook. I wanted to know if it was real." </strong>All, if not the majority, of the children of Storybrooke knew the better half of the town's history and it's key players with the storybook being at the centre of it all.</p><p><strong>"Oh, yes, it's quite very real in fact. But if your looking for it, you'd have better luck searching Mrs. Blanchard's closet." </strong>Thomas raises and eyebrow, his lips parted to as a question but Rumpel isn't finished. <b>"Sorry, I forget she insists on going by Mrs. Nolan nowadays... wonder how the previous Mrs. Nolan would feel about that?" </b></p><p>The young man doesn't know what to make of this strange interaction with Mr. Gold. He'd never been in his presence long enough to hold a a prolonged or even normal conversation. <strong>"So it <em>is</em> real.. it's just not here."</strong></p><p><strong>"Quite right. It's been several years since the last time anyone's seen it."</strong> Rumpel can see this isn't what the boy had hoped for, the disappointment written all over his face. <strong>"Tell you what... why don't you ask me what it is you want to know? I know everything that's in the storybook after all."</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Really? You do?"</strong>
</p><p><strong>"Of course I do, I was there! Perhaps I can be of some help."</strong> Mr. Gold rests his cane against the chair near the register but it's Rumpelstiltskin who leans over the glass cabinet towards the boy, beckoning him to come closer. <strong>"How about you ask me whatever you'd like to know and in return you can do me a simple favour." </strong>Thomas smiles, this was rather lucky in a weird turn of events. What was even weirder was that the place seemed to grow brighter, as if the lights had been turned up and the air was warmer and more inviting than he had ever felt it to be. He can't quite figure out why his parents had warned him and Alex to steer clear of this place and Mr. Gold but he can't help but feel like it's been a big misunderstanding. That perhaps this old man, even though a bit intense and strange, was actually quite nice and helpful. Maybe he just needed some help too and Thomas was more than willing to dust a few shelves or whatever he needed. He simply shrugs his shoulder's with a nod but that's not enough for Mr. Gold. His hand slowly extends out. <strong>"What do you say? .....Is it a deal?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Yeah... deal." </strong>
</p><p>The second Thomas shakes Rumpelstiltskin's hand an alarm sounded in the back of his head... something about his mother breaking a promise with this man many, many years ago. Suddenly the room felt colder and far more unwelcoming than it had when he walked in and a voice in the back of his head is telling him he'd just fucked up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>